


Recherché

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: 10 Days of LawLu, 2k17 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Pirate King Luffy, implied marriage, ten years in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: “I love you, Torao,” he mumbled into Law's dark hair.“Mm...  I love you, too, Luffy-ya.”





	Recherché

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: This was originally gonna be called "Royalty," but once again, I've found a better fitting title. I hope. Enjoy!**

Luffy had been Pirate King for ten years to date. He found it silly how some people romanticized him simply because he had a “title change.” He was still Monkey D. Luffy, Supernova and captain of the Strawhat pirates; son of Revolutionary leader Dragon and grandson of marine Hero Garp and step-child of bandit leader Dadan; brother of the late Portgas D. Ace, son of the original Pirate King, and Sabo, Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army. He was still a moron to his crew (he was referred to as such affectionately, of course) and he was still a very wanted pirate with 750 million belis on his bounty when he last checked. And most importantly, he was still taken.

Luffy was by no means tied down by his relationship, even if that was what a lot of pirates thought would happen if they dared to wed someone from another crew, especially if that “someone” was another captain. In fact, he wore the simple gold band Torao had gotten him on a chain around his neck quite proudly, and he knew Law kept his own silver band on the ring finger of his right hand. Their relationship wasn't really public knowledge – Luffy only boasted to all of his friends about how lucky he was that he had Torao's heart (sometimes literally, when he can convince Law to swap their hearts before they parted ways for who-knew-how-long). Luffy wanted to make it officially official, though, which was why he was throwing a huge party to celebrate the day he became Pirate King. He'd contacted all his friends, mostly through Sabo so the Den Den Mushi transmissions weren't tracked by the marines, and even managed to get the message to Coby and his blond friend – Helm-something. He was so excited. And he even did it all on his own while his nakama, who he collected from their various break locations (Sanji from the All-Blue, Brook from the Twin Capes, and Vivi from Alabasta; the rest remained on the Sunny with him almost all the time), worked out the location and preparations for the party itself. He contacted Law last, just so he could spend the longest time on the Snail with him. 

“A party?” Law repeated, sounding somewhat amused and somewhat like he'd rather be sleeping. “I don't have time to partake in your foolish activities.” 

Luffy pouted. “But Toraooo...”

“What are you celebrating, anyway?”

The Pirate King grinned broadly. “Well, it's supposed to be for becoming the Pirate King--”

“Again,” Law chuckled.

“--but to me, it's for us.”

Law was silent for a moment and Luffy briefly wondered if Law had simply hung up on him or fell asleep. Both were probable and had happened many times. 

“Us?”

Law's voice was softer this time, and Luffy hadn't thought he could smile any wider, but many things were possible when he was made of rubber and in love with such a wonderful person.

“Yep! I'm gonna make sure everyone knows that Torao's mine, and I'm his, and they can spread the word so I stop getting love messages in the newspaper!” He huffed softly when Law merely laughed at him.

“Alright, Luffy-ya. Where is this party gonna be?”

  


With the week-long celebration beginning, Luffy was hardly able to sit still. He went from eating food to hugging friends and nakama he hadn't seen in a long time (like Jinbe and Coby and Gaimon) to sitting on the edge of the Island of Rare Animals, awaiting Law's arrival. When he finally did arrive, Luffy was shocked to see that his boyfriend was covered in bandages, as well as most of the other members of his crew.

“Torao! What happened?” Luffy demanded, wrapping his arms around Law, but loosening his hold when the older man grunted in pain.

“I'm fine,” he assured Luffy, patting his head – though he was hardly able to do that as easily as ten years prior; Luffy had grown taller, almost catching up to Law, who had stopped growing around the same time that the events of Sabaody had occurred. “We had a run-in with some marines. They were a little more difficult to fend off than we anticipated.”

Luffy frowned, pursing his lips, but let the subject drop because he knew that Law wouldn't give him anything else like, oh, perhaps the name of the marine captain who was leading the attack. He made a note to ask Bepo or Penguin about it. He shook his head and led Law towards where the party was taking place, a smile appearing on his face at the sight of his friends having so much fun and getting along (for the most part).

  


The week had gone great. Luffy didn't get to spend the whole time with Law, but he always caught sight of his boyfriend talking and smiling with Zoro or Chopper and he felt a swell of affection every time. If he wasn't busy hanging out with someone at the time, he often swooped over to give Law a quick kiss on the head or cheek or lips. He immensely enjoyed seeing Law's cheeks redden before the older captain hid behind his hat. At the end of the week, with most of his friends having set sail already to get back on their adventures (and to spread the news, as Luffy had gotten everyone to agree to), Luffy finally found time to spend all day with Law. Mostly it was spent laying across Law's lap while he read or sitting side-by-side with Law and listening to his adventures while recalling some of his own, and some of their old ones together, too, or sleeping against Bepo with him. At the end of the day, with just the two of them shut in the library and everyone else asleep on the ships or hanging out on the island, Luffy was sprawled across the long seat in front of the aquarium, Law resting against him. Luffy's hat was on Law head, askew because Law had his head on Luffy's shoulder, and as the Heart pirate captain slept, Luffy watched him.

Law had gone with a short-sleeved shirt, not something he did often after he got the bandages removed from his right arm. Luffy traced one of the hearts on Law's shoulder and gently drew his fingers over the rough scar on Law's right arm, where Doflamingo had removed the limb. Dull anger burned in Luffy's heart, but he had taken care of Doflamingo, so he pushed the rage aside. He could bring it back out when he finally asked one of Law's nakama to give him the name of the marine captain that had hurt him. Law had a lot of smaller scars, most of which Luffy knew the story of, some of which Law couldn't even remember. There were some on his forearms, from his wrists to his elbows, that were the oldest ones he had, but he refused to talk about them, so Luffy dropped the subject. It didn't matter, as long as Torao was okay now.

“What are you doing, Luffy-ya?” Law mumbled.

His eyes were still closed, breathing still calm, but he was obviously awake again.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Shishishi!”

Law's lips turned up in a smile as he finally opened his eyes. He didn't look as tired as usual; Luffy had made sure he got plenty of sleep during the week. Law situated himself so he was propped on his elbows and facing Luffy, fixing the straw hat atop his head. His hands folded across Luffy's scarred chest. Luffy's eyes locked onto the gleam of silver and he grabbed Law's hand, running a thumb over the metal band. His own ring sat on his collarbone, light as air yet noticeable all the same. Luffy brought Law's hand to his lips, brushing a kiss over his tattooed fingers. He was very much interested in the blush that extended from Law's neck to his ears and pressed another kiss to his partner's knuckles before reaching up and cupping Law's face, tugging him into a kiss that was returned. Law was smiling into the kiss and Luffy couldn't help it as he beamed once it ended and Law settled back down.

“I love you, Torao,” he mumbled into Law's dark hair.

“Mm... I love you, too, Luffy-ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Recherché - _“carefully chosen, rare or exotic”_ (as in, that's how Luffy views Law. :3)**


End file.
